Damn Billy Joel
by AMiserableLove
Summary: One-shot song based fic. Based off Billy Joel's She's Got a Way. Nick hears the song and can't help but think of his roommate and how their friendship hints at the possibility of something more. Major fluff.


***sigh*  
**

**If anyone got a message saying I added a second chapter to this, that's not true. I meant to only replace it because it desperately needed to be cleaned up...anyway I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing and was on the phone and also on automatic pilot and chose the new chapter option instead of the replace chapter/content option. Sadly this has happened to me before; I can be somewhat spacey at times. I HOPE I deleted the chapter fast enough for FF not to recognize what I had done. It's truly been a loooong day. So yeah no new chapter, I'm just going through some fics and cleaning them up a bit/adding to them (some of them were so poorly edited and hurriedly posted...yikes)...anyway I PROMISE to pay more attention next time I go to replace a chapter. My head's been in the clouds for most of the day. Sorry again.  
**

**Song-fic based on Billy Joel's song She's Got a Way.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own New Girl.**

* * *

As the song came to an end, Nick stared at his computer with a ghost of a smile playing across his lips. The song had randomly popped up on his Pandora station a couple of weeks ago. It hadn't been the first time he had heard it but it had been the first time he had stopped and listened to the lyrics. And when he had taken the time to listen, _really listen_, he had thought of _her_. Before, it had been Caroline's face that would flash before his eyes whenever he heard a sweet or sappy song. But now, it was _her _face, _her_ smile, and _her_ laugh, that came to mind. It wasn't memories from a broken relationship that tortured him as each lyric was sung, but memories from a _friendship_ that hinted at the possibility of something more. The song that had grabbed his attention wasn't necessarily an amazing one but it was sweet and pretty…like _her. _And since that day when the song had randomly come across his computer, and big blue eyes had popped into his brain and a husky laugh had filled his ears, he couldn't help but enjoy listening to it, couldn't help but _want_ to listen to it...so he could sit back and think of _her_...

**She's got a way about her  
I don't know what it is  
But I know that I can't live without her**

_He sat down next to Winston and Schmidt both of whom were alternating their attention between the baseball game on TV and their new roommate, who was sitting at the kitchen table with Cece drinking a cup of tea; the two were clearly in deep conversation._

"_It's kinda nice having her around." Winston stated thoughtfully._

_Nodding, Schmidt glanced up from the TV and over to the kitchen. "Well yeah not only does she have hot friends, but she bakes things, and while I choose not to partake in eating such unhealthy food…I don't mind the smell. And I think Cece is finally starting to come around. She'll be mine soon my good friends...she'll be mine soon." Schmidt shot a look over at the model, nodding appreciatively._

_He took a swig of his beer and glanced over at her as she laughed at something her friend said. Their apartment currently smelled like a bakery, and she had added colorful flowers to their kitchen table as a centerpiece._

_He had been in a noticeably good mood for the past few weeks. _

_Turning his attention to the game, he slumped down in his seat._

_It was nice having her around._

**She's got a way of pleasin'  
I don't know why it is  
But there doesn't have to be a reason  
Anyway**

"_What's this?" He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he stumbled into the kitchen._

_She glanced up at him, a bright smile lighting her face. She looked like a pretty picture, with her dark hair piled on top of her head; a few tendrils had fallen loose and framed her delicate features. Her blue apron was bright and wrapped tightly around her waist and she was mixing something together in a large bowl._

"_Winston and Schmidt aren't home and it's just the two of us so I'm making us breakfast!" She said in a cheerful voice, her blue eyes shining._

_He raised an eyebrow and poured a cup of coffee from the fresh pot she had ready.  
_

"_Why?" He asked, savoring the strong smell of caffeine before taking a deep sip. _

_It tasted good._

_Her coffee always tasted the best._

"_No reason really. I mean, I guess because it's Sunday and I'm in a good mood, and I want you to be in a good mood too." She grinned and poured some batter onto the hot griddle, slapping his hand away when he tried to reach over her and grab a piece of bacon that sat on the counter top on a stack of paper towels. _

_He managed to sneak a piece anyway and popped it into his mouth despite her protests._

_Rolling her eyes and laughing, she turned from him and grabbed two plates from the cupboard, turning back to him, she handed him the plates. _

"_Make yourself useful and set the table." _

**She's got a smile that heals me  
I don't know what it is  
But I have to laugh when she reveals me**

"_Jess I'm not doing this."_

"_Nick don't be boring."_

"_Boring? Okay, I'm not being boring, I'm just acting my age."_

"_Oh I'm sorry...I must have missed your 60th birthday party. Was it fun? Did you play chess and reminisce about the good old days?"_

_He scowled at the back of her head as she tugged on his hand and pulled him along._

"_Seriously Jess? Sumo wrestling?"_

_Her smile was quick and bright. Sunshine and rainbows. Narrowing his eyes, he frowned at the uncharacteristic thought as it crossed his mind.  
_

"_It'll be soooooo fun!" She chirped, ignoring his frown._

_He looked around them at her school's annual Spring Carnival that she had dragged him to and shook his head slightly. _"_Aren't you afraid that your students or co-workers might see you?"_

_She sighed and with a little roll of her eyes gave the volunteer carnival worker a few tickets, grinning brightly at him when he gestured for them to step up onto the mat. _"_Nick I'm surrounded by students and co-workers…of course they are going to see me. Who cares!" _

_Turning, she shrugged at him and then considering the overstuffed costume, stared at it a moment before attempting to put it on. He turned from her as she struggled to slip into the costume and scanned the carnival that was being held in her school's parking lot. It wasn't a bad set up; people were laughing around him and having a good time. She had begged and pleaded with him to accompany her, saying she was required to go, and seemingly desperate, had dangled a free dinner over him if he went with her. He had acted put out by the chore, pretending as if he had better things to do, but really he would have gladly gone with her without the bribe of food...that was just an extra perk. Turning back to her, his eyes grew wide as he took in the sight of her stuffed into the Sumo costume; the large outfit hid her entire body, save for her face. _

_She beamed when she saw him looking at her._

"_How do I look?"_

_Reaching for the other costume, he laughed._

**She's got a way of talkin'**  
**I don't know what it is**  
**But it lifts me up when we are walkin'**  
**Anywhere**

_She licked her ice cream cone and he tried not to notice the way her tongue darted out around it, savoring the taste._

"_Would you rather be rich and lonely or poor and happy?" She asked him thoughtfully, staring at her ice cream hard as if it might hold all the secrets of the world._

"_I'd rather be rich __AND __happy." He said, sipping on his milkshake. He was glad she had suggested going for ice cream and a walk in the park. He had been in a slump lately, moping around in a bad mood, and had needed a pick-me-up. She was usually the right person to go to for that; with her boundless energy and positive attitude, it was hard, even for him, to stay grumpy when around her. Plus, he couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed the sweet treat._

_She rolled her eyes at his answer. "Yeah but if you had to choose one. Just one. Which would it be?"_

_He shrugged. "Money will ultimately make you happy…so I'd choose rich."_

_She frowned at that and lifted her gaze from her cone to his eyes. "Nick Miller that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard you say."_

_He felt slightly ashamed and was about to defend himself, but she continued talking, cutting him off before he had the chance.  
_

"_But if I were rich, I'd build a huge plastic ball pit in the backyard of my over sized mansion. How fun would that be? To be able to wake up every morning and take a dive into balls."_

_He almost choked on his shake and shot her a sideways glance.  
_

_A pink blush formed across her cheeks as she realized what she had said, and wincing, she shook her head fast. "Errr you know what I mean."_

_He just raised a brow and nodded at her, unable to stop the grin that quickly spread across his face.  
_

_He was definitely in a much better mood.  
_

**She comes to me when I'm feelin' down  
Inspires me without a sound  
She touches me and I get turned around**

"_Good morning!" She sang, practically skipping into the kitchen. Her dark hair flew behind her as she rushed around while fiddling with her blazer and skirt, adjusting and pulling them into place. Smoothing her hair, she shot him a wide smile.  
_

_Grunting, he lowered his head onto the kitchen table and barely spared her a glance. He had woken up in a mood of self-loathing. Sometime between falling asleep and waking up, he had decided to hate himself for his current career path. He had no clue what he was doing with his life; he couldn't be a bartender forever. He sure as hell didn't __want__ to be a bartender forever; he wanted to make something of himself. _

"_Ohhhh are you having a sulky Nick Miller day?" She questioned; grabbing a coffee mug from the kitchen shelf she poured herself a cup and taking a sip, winced. "Nick your coffee is always so bitter."  
_

_He could hear the amusement in her voice, and raising his head, scowled. She was too sunny and bright for his dark and sour mood. Grunting again, he rested his chin in his hand, and stared at the wall on the far side of the kitchen; he really wasn't up for her peppiness._

_Checking her watch she sighed. "Okay I've got ten minutes before I'm running late for work. Tell me what's bothering you."_

"_Nothing is bothering me." He said curtly._

"_Your turtle face states otherwise." She pointed out._

"_Just stop. I'm not making a turtle face and I don't feel like talking."_

_She frowned. "I think you do feel like talking, but you don't want to admit it. So come on I have ten minutes….lay it out there. Go!"_

_He scowled, refusing to answer her.  
_

"_Turtle face." She said mildly, and sipping her coffee, she winced again at the taste.  
_

"_Jess."_

"_Nick."_

"_Jess."_

"_Nick"_

"_JESS!"_

"_NICK…we could do this for the next ten minutes."_

"_Jess."_

"_Oh okay really?" She grinned, causing him to groan. "Nick."_

_Sitting up straight, he glared at her and watched as her blue eyes grew wide at the action. _

"_I don't want to talk about it okay? I don't want to talk to you about how I hate myself for dropping out of law school, about how I hate being a bartender! I don't want to talk to you about how I feel worthless...like my life is meaningless! I don't want to talk to you about how everyone, my friends, family… everyone...thinks I've just thrown my life away. I don't want to talk to you about how I don't even believe in myself anymore!" _

_She stared at him hard for a moment; he could tell she was trying not to react to his outburst. She probably didn't want him to see that she agreed with everything he had just said; she was too nice to do that. After a moment, she gave him a small frown, narrowed her eyes, and then placing her coffee on the counter behind her, walked over to him. Stopping in front of him she looked down at him and tilted her head to the side, her blue eyes never leaving his face. And then, just when he was about to tell her to go to work, to leave him alone, to forget everything he had just said, she surprised him by giving him a soft smile. He was so taken back by the tenderness in her eyes that he could barely react when she bent down and pulled him into a tight hug. It was brief, lasting only a moment, but it was long enough to make his stomach do little flip-flops, long enough for him to inhale her sweet perfume. _

_Pulling back she smiled at him, it was soft, pure, and innocent._

_ And he felt the walls he had put up around his heart begin to crack...just a bit.  
_

"_I believe in you."_

**She's got a way of showin'  
How I make her feel  
And I find the strength to keep on goin'**

_She wiped a tear away and rested her head on his shoulder, her dark hair tickling his nose._

_They sat together in the living room, staring at the dark TV and neither spoke._

_He wasn't sure how long they sat there together, not saying a word, she crying silently, and he providing a shoulder for her tears to fall on.  
_

"_You can go to bed, I know you've had a long night at the bar."_

_He didn't say anything, instead he just put an arm around her and pulled her closer._

_She wiped away another tear and settled into his embrace. _"_I didn't even like him that much. I mean sure I enjoyed his company and everything but I wasn't all 'the hills are alive with the sound of music' about him. But this is the second time I've been cheated on. Is there something wrong with me? Am I really so horrible." Her voice trembled and broke as another tear made its way down her cheek._

_He cleared his throat; he hated seeing her upset, especially since her tears were over some douche-bag he had never liked in the first place; he had never deserved her in the first place. Still, he didn't know what to say, what to do._

_She must have sensed his discomfort_

"_You don't have to say anything. What you are doing, just sitting here with me… is perfect. Thank you Nick."_

_He was silent for a moment before speaking. _"_He's an idiot. They're all idiots. Anyone who can't see how amazing you are, how perfect you are…is an idiot. You're kind, beautiful, intelligent, sweet…men should be throwing themselves at you, fighting to keep you, to have you in their lives. None of them are worth your tears Jess. Not a single one."_

_His heart had begun to beat fast somewhere in the middle of his speech and he felt his cheeks heat as silence engulfed the two of them once more.  
_

_After what seemed like an eternity, she turned to him, lifting her head from his shoulder, she smiled. Her eyes were still glassy with tears but as he let himself get lost in their guileless blue depths, he wasn't sure what kind of tears they were, because there was a glow about her that suggested she wasn't as sad as she had been only moments before. Turning back into his embrace, she picked up his hand and squeezed it._

_Silently thanking him._

**She's got a light around her  
And everywhere she goes  
A million dreams of love surround her  
Everywhere**

"_Happy Birthday to You!"_

_Cheers went up in the apartment as she laughed and blew out the candles on her birthday cake._

_He leaned against the wall, watching as her friends embraced her, and felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards as she smiled and joked with those around her.  
_

_The loft was packed full of people wanting to celebrate her._

_She was so well liked._

_So loved._

_She caught his eye from across the room and if possible her face brightened even more as she grinned at him and waved. Raising his beer bottle, he nodded and gave her a slight smile.  
_

"_She's really something huh?"_

_He arched an eyebrow as Cece joined him against the wall._

"_She's always been so well liked...people have always flocked to her." Cece was staring at him, her dark eyes searching his face._

_He nodded and took a swig of his beer; he always felt slightly nervous around Cece, not because she was a beautiful model but because she was always looking at him as if she knew his secret._

_A secret that he wasn't even sure he was ready to admit to himself yet._

"_I just hope she finds someone to make her happy. She deserves it you know…to be happy."_

_He nodded again, not trusting himself to speak, afraid he'd give himself away. _

_After a moment of silence, she patted his arm. _"_Don't wait too long Nick. Someone's going to sweep in and beat you to the punch. And while you're waiting for something to go wrong, so you can sit next to her and wipe away her tears…she could fall in love. And then you'd really be screwed."_

_With that, the model walked away….leaving him speechless._

**She comes to me when I'm feelin' down  
Inspires me without a sound  
She touches me and I get turned around**

"_Nick what are you doing over there? You know it's hard for me to relax when everyone in the room is not relaxing with me." Schmidt complained from the couch, where he sat with his eyes glued to the TV screen._

"_Filling out some forms." He said from his place at the kitchen table, glancing up as she got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. _

_Filling up the teakettle, she placed it on the stove before turning her attention to him. _"_What kind of forms?" She asked as she leaned against the counter and waited for the water to boil.  
_

"_I'm taking some courses." He muttered, focusing his attention on the papers in front of him, he wiped his clammy palms on his jeans; suddenly, he felt embarrassed by what he was doing._

"_Courses…what kind of courses?" Schmdit asked curiously from his place on the couch while Winston muttered about not being able to hear a word of the damn movie they were watching.  
_

"_Um, I'm considering getting my license…for teaching." He said it fast, refusing to look up, not wanting to see his roommate's reactions._

"_Well that's just a waste of money, you'll never make the big bucks doing that." Schmidt stated disgustedly, before looking into the kitchen, a somewhat guilty expression crossed his features as his eyes landed on her. "Sorry Jess."_

_He looked up at her and watched as she shook her head and smirked at Schmidt, seemingly amused by his statement. Turning her attention to him, her smirk widened into a smile and her whole face lit up._

"_I think it's wonderful."_

_**She's got a smile that heals me  
I don't know what it is  
But I have to laugh when she reveals me**_

"_Hey." He smiled at her as he walked into the bathroom._

"_Hey." She said, capping her toothpaste, she faced him with a small smirk of her own gracing her lips.  
_

"_Hey." He said again.  
_

_She laughed at that and when she went to walk past him, their shoulders brushed. She quickly looked up at him at the slight contact and caught his eye; her face was prettily flushed and her eyes were big, round, and impossibly blue._

_He swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous as she tilted her head, considering him.  
_

"_Goodnight Nick." She whispered, the laughter had faded from her eyes and was replaced with something else. Something that made his breath hitch in his throat.  
_

"_Goodnight Jess." His heart pounded as her eyes held his. _

_They stood there in silence, staring at each other, neither moved, neither spoke. _

"_Oh good Jess you're here, listen I need to know what to get Cece for her birthday. I know we aren't officially together, but I'm sleeping with the woman, the least old Schmidt can do is buy the lady a present on her big day. You know to show her that I appreciate our nightly routine." _

_Her eyes had snapped to the floor at Schmidt's untimely entrance. _"_Ugh yeah Schmidt…come on let's go catalog shopping."_

_As she left the bathroom she glanced over her shoulder at him….and smiled._

_When the bathroom door closed behind her, he almost laughed at the lightness in his chest, and the goofy grin he was sure he wore on his face._

**She's got a way about her  
I don't know what it is  
But I know that I can't live without her  
Anyway**

_He slammed the apartment door; furious by the text he had received from Winston earlier that night, warning him that Jess was upset and threatening to leave the apartment. He barely noticed Schmidt and Winston sitting on the couch, quiet and somber faced._

"_Where is she? She in her room?" He demanded, not waiting for them to answer, he quickly made a beeline for her door._

"_Nick what did you guys fight about?" Schmidt asked as he stood up and followed him towards her room._

"_Nothing. Normal stuff. She's overreacting."_

"_She was crying…she mentioned moving out to Winston."_

_His chest clenched painfully at the mention of her crying, but he shrugged and raising a hand, knocked on her door. "She's not moving out, like I said, she's overreacting." He stated it firmly, but his heart raced at the thought of her leaving them…leaving him. He knocked again, this time harder, louder.  
_

"_Go away!" A muffled shout came from the other side of the door._

_Glancing over at Schmidt, he raised a brow before placing a hand on the doorknob._

"_You barging in? Dude that's seriously uncool...I mean that's breaking rule number four of the newly established Roommate Code."_

_His glare must have looked fairly threatening as Schmidt backed away quickly, and raised his hands in defeat. Glancing at the closed door his face became slightly serious, a rare occurrence for him.  
_

"_Hey...just don't upset her anymore." Turning, Schmidt walked away from him and back into the living room, shaking his head and muttering about the Roommate Code as he disappeared down the hall.  
_

_He sighed and opened the door and tried not to smirk as she shot up in bed; her hair was disheveled, and her face was streaked with tears._

"_Rule number four Nick!" She shouted at him, pointing to the door._

"_Jess. What are you doing?"_

"_Sleeping."_

"_You're crying."_

"_I always cry in my sleep, I have very emotional dreams." She wiped at her cheeks furiously._

"_Jess." He sighed, walking into her room, he closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry."_

"_Get out!" She said to him, her voice wavering a bit._

"_Jess I'm sorry okay...I was a jerk I know that." He hated seeing her upset, it was even worse knowing he was the one who had upset her so much.  
_

_She jumped off the bed and stalked over to him, poking him in the chest, she narrowed her red rimmed eyes at him._

"_You were a jerk. You are a jerk, and I really don't want you in here right now."_

_He closed a hand around the finger that had poked his chest with each word she'd said to him and tightened his hold on it as she tried to pull away._

"_I'm sorry." He said again._

"_Listen if you want to get back together with Caroline that's your problem but if that means you are going to be a complete asshole about it, then you've got some real issues Nick." She managed to break free of his hold and stepped back from him, narrowing her eyes at him as she tossed her hair back defiantly. _

_Even with her blue eyes glassy, her dark hair messy, and her face red from crying, she managed to look beautiful to him._

_He shook his head slightly at the thought and couldn't help the smirk that crossed his lips at her language; it was so unlike her but as he considered her words, he focused on the bigger problem at hand. _

_She thought he was getting back together with Caroline. _

"_I'm not getting back together with Caroline."_

_She looked at him and her pale blue eyes reflected her disbelief. "She was at the bar tonight. She was at the bar tonight, and you were a jerk Nick…to me. And...and she was there, and you yelled at me...you acted like you wanted nothing to do with me...for God knows what reason. You were a jerk...and she was there...and and just get out of my room." Her voice had risen slightly and her cheeks were flushed with anger._

_He shook his head at her rambling sentence; he hated how he had treated her earlier that night and while he knew that she deserved to be angry, he couldn't help but want to explain himself to her. "I know...okay? I was a jerk, you're right...but it was only because….because I didn't want you near her." He shook his head, not sure how to get the words out, not sure how to make her understand._

"_Because you want to get back together with her." She whispered in a small voice. Her eyes had lowered to the floor and she bit her lip as she stared at the ground._

"_No!" He shouted, needing a moment, he walked away from her. _

_He had to make her understand. _

_"Because I don't want to get back together with her. Because I don't want anything to do with her! Because she came to the bar after another failed relationship, looking for a rebound...looking for me. And I wasn't tempted...not even a little bit. And then you walked in...you walked in all bright and shiny and...and she__ was there. She was there reminding me about the person I used to be, the person I never want to be again. She was there reminding me about everything I never want to go back to." He pinched the bridge of his nose as he fumbled for the right words. "And you…you were there just being you and damnit Jess I didn't want you near each other, because I didn't want her to…I didn't want her to taint you." He paused, aware he was rambling, aware that he was barely making any sense. "That sounds stupid. I know that sounds stupid. Listen I just didn't want that part of my life...her...anywhere near you, not anymore because I'm over it, I'm over her. So I snapped, I was an asshole to you, I told you to get the hell out because, because, I didn't want...I mean... because damnit you…you-"_

"_Okay." She whispered cutting him off._

_He turned to her. She was standing in the middle of the room; her blue eyes were big and searching his face, looking for answers._

_ Answers he wasn't sure he was able to give her…yet._

"_Okay?" He asked her, stepping towards her._

_She bit her lip before nodding. "Okay. I forgive you."_

_Relief hit him hard. "You do?" He was afraid she was playing a cruel cruel joke.  
_

_She smirked and shrugged her shoulders; the small smile looked out of place on her tear stained face. "Yeah…but you really were a jerk Nick Miller."_

_He nodded at that, agreeing with her. "Winston said you had mentioned something about moving out."_

_She waved the comment away with a watery laugh. "Oh I had no intention of moving out, I was just mad and talking and ranting, and being over dramatic…you hurt my feelings."_

_He hated that. Sure they bickered a lot but he hated knowing he had truly hurt her. Walking over to her, he didn't give himself a chance to think it through and instead quickly pulled her to him, reveling in the fact that she didn't pull away. Hugging her, he sighed into her hair. "I'm really sorry." _

"_It's okay." She whispered as she leaned into him. "You can have a get out of jail for free card...this time."_

_He chuckled at that and his heart finally started beating at a normal pace again. _

_She wasn't leaving him._

As the song came to an end, a knock sounded at his door; it was fast and hard, as if the person was irritated and taking their anger out on the door. Nick stood up, placing the computer on his bed, he walked over to the door and opened it; Schmidt stood on the other side, hands on his hips and a frown on his mouth.

"Please for the love of God don't make me listen to Billy Joel anymore. Headphones Nick, get some damn headphones!" Turning, he stalked away from the him.

Surprised and slightly amused, Nick smirked and followed Schmidt out to the living room where Winston sat playing video games, and Jess lounged in blue flannel pajamas, glasses perched on the tip of her nose, grading papers. They both looked up as the two entered the room.

"Billy Joel is ruining my life Nick!" Schmidt stated, walking into the kitchen, he threw open the refrigerator and got a bottle of water out, turning back to him, he leveled Nick with a glare. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Giving Schmidt an easy smile, he shrugged.

"I mean Billy Joel, Nick? Really? Sure I enjoy the Piano Man every once in a while. But it's been every day, every day…multiple times a day. And that song! That same song! Damn Billy Joel! Damn him! He's ruining my life. He's a ruiner! A ruiner! You've made Billy Joel a ruiner. Quit being weak… whoever she is tell her soon, because I can't take it anymore Nick. I can't take it!" Giving him a disgusted look, Schmidt left the kitchen and walked into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Never taking his eyes off the TV, Winston let out a low chuckle. "She must be pretty special man…Billy Joel." He laughed again.

Nick caught Jess' eyes as she looked up from her papers curiously.

He knew he held them for a second longer than he should have.

But really, he wasn't sure he wanted to keep looking away from her; he wasn't sure he wanted to keep pretending she hadn't caught him staring.

"She's incredible." He said softly. Her pale eyes widened and a deep blush crept across her cheeks at his words. Refusing to break eye contact, he watched as she tilted her head, seemingly absorbing his words, turning them over in her mind.

When a soft smile made its way across her lips, he returned it with a smile of his own, before turning and walking back into his room.

He was going to tell her soon.

Even if she already knew.

And just for the fun of it, he turned the volume all the way up on his computer and hit play.

**She's got a way about her…**

And he chuckled when he heard Schmidt's shout...

"Damn Billy Joel!"

The End.


End file.
